Second Only to You
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: A series of drabbles from Mollyii's view. She can't understand why he's so oblivious, neither can she understand why she cares so much for her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Only to You**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**WORD COUNT**: 308

**PROMPTS**: Smirk - Eye Rolls - Grinning Like Crazy - "Bloody hell." - Dreaming - Infuriate - "Merlin's beard." - Garden Gnomes

* * *

**Prologue**

**Finding Yourself**

* * *

"The one with the white beard and navy robes, looks a bit like a Muggle Garden Gnome? Him."

Teddy disappeared to the call of his name from the front of the hall, leaving Molly somewhat confused. She desperately wanted to ask what on earth he meant by a Muggle Garden Gnome now. Even though her mother was a Muggleborn, she'd never come across any other Gnome than the nasty ones that ran around the Garden and they never wore blue robes or had white beards.

Trying to avoid day-dreaming about garden gnomes in little blue sets of robes, Molly turned her attention to Teddy, who was sat under the sorting hat.

"Gryffindor!"

As soon as the hat left his head, he started grinning like a crazy person as he stood and started heading towards the Gryffindor table who were clapping madly and wildly. As he walked over, he stopped, flashing her a thumbs up with the cheesiest smile ever.

"Bloody Hell." Molly muttered over the noise before rolling my eyes at him. He smirked back at her and then took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

She didn't have to wait long for her name to be called, despite being last. After all they were only a small year. Sooner rather than later the sorting hat was being placed on top of Molly's head.

"Merlin's Beard," a voice chuckled, "You Weasley's are still coming here? How more should I expect then?"

She didn't expect the Sorting Hat to have such an infuriating voice, but Molly guessed if you knew everything then you would be slightly stuck up. It hmphed, pressing for an answer.

"Eleven," she retorted annoyed, Molly wasn't exactly up for a chat.

"Eleven, hmmm," it pondered, "Well let's see. You could be a Hufflepuff I suppose, but no, no, you'll find yourself better in Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Only to You**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**WORD COUNT:** 462

**PROMPTS:** Hurt - Oh Merlin - Midnight - "Why does this always happen to me?" - flying pigs - just my luck - "Must you always be so sloppy?" - "Don't worry my dear." - Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind dont matter -Dr Seuss

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Turquoise Surprise**

* * *

"We're so proud of you Molly for being made prefect this year," Audrey Weasley cooed over her daughter once again whilst Molly's father stood aside and watched. Molly knew he was happy, but she was hurt that he wasn't being as enthusiastic because her grades weren't as good as his had been when he'd been at Hogwarts.

"Thanks Mum," Molly mumbled.

"Don't worry my dear," her mother whispered, tipping her chin up with a smile.

"But Mum, why does this always happen to me," Molly sighed, "Just because..." Her mother interrupted her.

"Those who matter don't mind, and those who mind don't matter," she whispered, "It doesn't matter sweetie, your father loves you just the way you are."

Molly let her mother engulf her in a hug one more time before she finally climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express to find the Prefect Carriage, which she knew was situated at the front of the train. Suddenly out of the blue, a flash of turquoise hair appeared in front of her, smothering her in another hug.

It was Teddy.

"Teddy," she smiled at him as he stepped back.

"You know last year when I said pigs would have to fly before McGonagall let me become a prefect?"

For a split second Molly wasn't quite sure where he was going with this, but soon enough she realised, "Oh Merlin."

"Yep, you got it. A group of flying pigs must have hit McGonagall during the summer and." He stopped abruptly, holding out his hand and when Molly looked down, there was a shiny Gryffindor Prefect Badge lying against the palm of his hand. After a moment she grinned.

"Great, that's just my luck. I'll be patrolling with you every night until past midnight," Molly smirked at him, "McGonagall must have really hurt her head."

Teddy crinkled his nose and nudged her lightly as they headed towards the prefect carriage, "Either that or she's finally gone round the twist. Or perhaps its because she knows there's another Potter starting and she accidentally slipped the badge into my letter."

"I'm thinking the former," Molly answered as they entered the Prefect Carriage.

"My father was a Prefect, Teddy said, she smiled softly and squeezed his hand.

"He'd be really proud," Molly reminded him before awkwardly letting go of his hand and looking for any indication of where to sit.

Teddy chose for them, snapping up two seats on the left hand side and dumping his bag on the floor next to his feet. Molly smiled, his hair was sticking up in tufts and the Preefct Badge he had just put on was skewed slightly to the left.

"Must you always be so sloppy?"

He grinned, "Of course, you know me Molly."

Yep, Molly knew exactly what he was like.


End file.
